


The Good Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and the end of the day.  Blair's being a stinker, but give him a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Day

## The Good Day

by OCONN

Mention of Simon/m

* * *

Jim looked at the scene being played out around him like an old beach movie. The sun had gone down about half an hour ago, leaving little light for those die hard souls who insisted on finishing the cut throat volleyball game. Jim's team had won and he liked to think it was his superb skills, but in reality he knew that between Daryl and Blair, he and the other guys hadn't had a chance. Neither had the other team. After dark, the wind blowing off the water brought out all those sweatshirts and pullovers to keep the bodies warm. Simon and Joel had built a bonfire and Jim and Rafe had lined up the surfboards as a make shift windbreak. 

And now, they sat casually leaning against one another or in those snuggling embraces that lovers were allowed. Daryl had set up his boom box to play an assortment of music that encouraged those long contemplating stares into the roaring flames, roaming hands and gentle caresses hidden beneath warm wool, and gentle, slow dancing in the sand on the edge of the fire's light. 

Jim decided that it had been a good day. He had his family surrounding him, he'd gotten in some good surfing, and now had his best friend lying stretched out on the sand with his head pillowed on his thigh. He refused to think about what else he wished he could have. He was thankful enough for this, right now. 

Blair rolled over onto his side and curled up contentedly. Jim absently shifted his hand to the man's hair, gently stroking the wind blown curls. Because he too was staring into the fire, he missed the looks that passed around the circle. He did hear the soft murmur of contentment that passed over Megan's lips. He glanced up to find the lady watching them with a sweet smile on her face. He looked down at his partner, at his hand as it slowly worked through the tangles, and then returned his gaze to the fire. He was aware then, of other comments or regards, but he chose to ignore them. If he closed his eyes he might forget where he was. And that wouldn't do his heart any good. 

A few minutes and several songs later, Blair slowly climbed to his feet and reached out to Jim. He looked at the offered hand and up at the beautiful face. "Dance with me, Jim," was what he heard and for a heart wrenching moment, he thought it was suddenly all true: Blair really was his and they were as happily married as anyone could get. Then the wriggling eyebrows and laughter-filled eyes brought reality slamming back full force. But hey, he could do the best friend thing. 

As they moved onto the sand, Blair's arms wrapped around his waist and his head snuggled into Jim's shoulder. Jim's arms circled his friend and he lay his cheek against the head tucked under his chin. 

After a long moment, Blair asked, "What are they saying?" 

He stretched out his hearing, listening in to the thoughts the others voiced. 

"Exactly what you think they're saying. Same thing they always say," Jim informed him. He softly inhaled the clean, fresh scent of Blair's hair and continued to move in time to the slow music. 

Blair responded by lifting his head slightly and kissing Jim under his jaw. He placed several more butterfly light kisses along the side of the strong neck and down to the edge of the sweater. He nudged aside the collar of the wool and gently laved his tongue across the base of Jim's throat and finished with a stronger kiss to the pulse point on the opposite side. Blair returned to his place against his partner's shoulder as if this were an everyday occurrence. Jim's gut tightened and he was thankful that Blair couldn't see the pain that flashed across his face. He managed to make it through the rest of the song then gently pulled away and led his friend back to the fire. 

They switched positions this time. Jim sat on the warm sand between Blair's legs and leaning back against his chest. He tried not to close his eyes and moan as the strong, sure fingers played with the short hair at his nape. Every stroke sent a tiny jolt of electricity through his body and he forced himself to focus on the others. 

Joel sat with his wife in much the same position as Jim and Blair. Their daughter sat across the fire from them, tightly snuggled in Daryl's arms. Megan sat shoulder to shoulder with Henri, poking at the fire with a long stick. He saved Simon for last. He was having a bit of trouble seeing his long time friend in the arms of his lover. Oh, he didn't have a problem with Simon and Rafe being together, really, it's only that he was heartbreakingly jealous and firmly believed that it showed on his face. And he didn't want the pity he knew he'd receive if he watched them for too long and the two lovers saw. 

Talk wasn't really needed, but the occasional memory or joke kept the silence an easy one. Blair told a story about one of his expeditions and everyone refrained from talking about work. They roasted marshmallows, drank a bit of wine and beer, and generally enjoyed the music and the snap and pop of the fire. 

After the marshmallows, Daryl announced that he and Heather were going for a walk. As they walked away, Joel looked at Blair with a pleading look. Blair nudged Jim and said, "Come on, Jim. I think they have the right idea." 

They walked into the darkness, Blair leading Jim by the hand and following the two young people at a discreet distance. 

"Can you see them, Jim?" 

"Of course I can. They're sitting on the sand about 50 yards away." 

"Good, keep an ear out. If they get out of hand, Joel will have my head on a platter." 

"Why don't we just... Blair? What are... oh God." 

"Shh, Jim. Just shut up and feel." 

Feel. How could he not? Blair's hands slipped under his sweater and ran up and down his back and around to his chest. They skimmed over his chest and came to rest over his nipples. They toyed with the hard peaks for a few seconds before sliding back down his waist. Blair grabbed the edge of the sweater and rucked it up. His mouth attached itself to one nipple and sucked gently. 

"Blair, ahh... Blair, wait. Stop." Jim wasn't sure what was happening here and although it was his heart's desire to be with Blair like this, he didn't want the game to go this far. 

The game, as Blair had come to call it, consisted of publicly walking the edge between friends and lovers, just to keep everyone guessing. And for some reason Jim couldn't quite fathom, not only did Blair get off on this, but had convinced Jim to play along. Jim hated games, hated what Blair was doing, but some twisted part of him needed to keep the game going because he believed it was the only way he would ever get this close to the object of his love and fantasies. 

But they weren't in public now, well not where they could be seen anyway. And the way Blair was pushing, Jim knew it was only a matter of time, a very short time, before things went beyond the invisible line where the game ended. He had to stop this now if he wanted to be able to walk away with his heart in one piece. 

"Stop, Sandburg!" Jim growled as he pushed the other man away. 

"What, Jim?" Blair asked as he tried to keep a lid on his lust. 

"What are you doing? Game's over, Chief. No one's around to watch," he whispered as he turned away from Blair to stare out into the dark water. 

Sobering quickly, Blair asked, "Jim, can I tell you something? Will you listen before you react, please?" 

He thought hard about the request. It was said with a quiet, unsure voice and there was a slight trembling there, too. Blair was scared about something and the Sentinel in Jim automatically wanted to ease away his Guide's fear. But the man that was Jim wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Blair wanted to say. He struggled, but in the end, the Sentinel won and he agreed. 

"Can I touch you, Jim? This will be easier for me if I can hold you." 

_God, Blair! How much more of my heart are you going to rip away?_

He sighed heavily and opened his arms to his partner. Blair came to him quickly and held on fiercely for a moment before speaking. 

"I gave up the game a long time ago. It was fun at first, teasing the gang and watching their reaction, listening to the rumors. But somewhere along the way, my heart decided that this was for real. Tonight, being with our friends, with a roaring fire and great mood music, I just couldn't hold back. I told myself that I would play this out one more time then quit for good. It hurts too much. But something's different tonight. I thought I saw a flash in your eyes, a flash of what I want to be to you and I had to take a chance." 

"I don't know if I can do this, Chief." 

"Why not, Jim? I know you hate the game. You never wanted any of that," Blair said. 

Jim reflexively tightened his embrace and struggled to voice his thoughts, his desires, and yes, even his deepest fears. Because those were the most important right now. "Blair, don't do this to me. You're not serious about this and I've gone way past the point of falling in love with you. I can't lose my heart, babe. And that's what's happening, Chief." 

"Jim," Blair replied. "I said I'm tired of the game. It ended for me a long time ago." 

"Yes, you did. And you also said you were going to see it through one last time. What then, Blair?" Jim asked as he laid his cheek against Blair's curls. 

"Don't you see, Jim? I want it to be real. I want everything we've been playing at for the last six months. I want to have what Simon and Rafe have, what Joel and Melanie have. I need it to be real. Please, Jim." Blair tightened his hold on Jim as if he were afraid he would be pushed away. "Please, Jim," he repeated desperately. 

"Don't say that unless you mean it. I'm too fragile for that. There won't be any pieces for me to try to put back together." 

"You won't shatter. I promise." 

Jim looked down into the pleading eyes and searched for his answers. He looked hard and deep and found nothing he could run from and everything he'd ever wanted. Finally. He leaned down and took Blair's mouth gently, savoring and memorizing. 

* * *

They sat cradled together, hidden deep within the rock shelter. Blair lay snuggled against his chest, slightly snoring. Daryl and Heather had walked by about 10 minutes ago on their way back to the fire and Jim was confident they hadn't heard anything that had passed between he and his lover. Jim had to smile now. He and Blair were lovers, would be forever more. Blair said so and Jim believed him, sap that he was. 

But looking back over Blair's promise to him, he realized that his love had been wrong about one thing. He had shattered, into so many brilliant fragments of light and his heart had returned in a new form: whole. And that was OK. In fact, it was great. Jim kissed the top of his sleeping lover's head and mumbled, "It's definitely been a good day." 

* * *

End The Good Day by OCONN: J804GDT@earthlink.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
